conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Democratic Liberty Party (Allied States)
|colours = Blue |website = http://www.dlparty.org.as }} The Democratic Liberty Party (DLP or D''') sometimes referred as the '''Democrats or Democratic Party is the liberal opposition of the Confederate Party and second largest party in the Allied States. Its leader is Roger W. Greeneleaf from San Andreas. Its base principles are the ideas of capitalism, with social liberal traits, the decrease of spending for the Military of the Allied States and increase in education, and social security. The Democratic Liberty Party holds the second-most seats in the Senate, with 104 Senators. The Liberal Party of Canada merged with the DLB when Canada was incorporated to the Allied States, and forms the Liberal Coalition with the New Democratic Party History The Democratic Liberty Party is the principle successive party of the former United States Democratic Party. When the Allied States ceded from the US in 2007, the Texas Democratic Party's management led the effort in establishing a new center-left party, and soon all the former branches of the Democratic Party were now part of the Democratic Liberty Party. When other states joined, mainly in 2010, many of those attempted to form their own parties, however, most joined the DLP. In May 2012, Canada, after months of being an unincorporated territory of the Allied States, joined officially and its states and provinces became political divisions of the country. The Canadian Liberal Party almost immediately merged with the DLP, as their numbers would have given them no seats in the newly restructured Senate, and the New Democratic Party, which holds 23 seats, proposed an alliance. Together, the two parties form the liberal opposition to the Conservative Alliance, which consists of the Confederate Party and the Conservative Party. Overview Structure and wings *'Democratic Executive Committee:' The DEC is the principal organization governing the Democratic Liberty Party on a day to day basis. While it is responsible for overseeing the process of writing a platform every few years, the DEC's central focus is on campaign and political activity in support of the party's candidates, and not so much on public policy. *'Young Liberals of America:' The YLA is the youth wing of the Democratic Liberty Party. The group's membership consists of those Democrats under the age of 35 and its political activities tend to concentrate on increasing the voter turnout of young Democrats and affecting the issues impacting that demographic group. Leadership *'Secretary General:' Roger W. Greeneleaf The Secretary General is the appointed leader of the Democratic Liberty Party. Each five years, the DEC meets, and usually out of its own ranks, chooses a Secretary General to lead the party for the next five years. Their duties range from enforcing the general direction of the party to exercising executive authority. *'Senate Leader:' William Scamper The DLP Senate Leader, who is officially known as either the Senate Minority Leader or the Second Deputy Presiding Senator. The Senate Leader usually speaks on behalf of party Senators and acts as a monitoring authority to ensure that party members enforce the platform while in Senate. *'Democratic Executive Committee:' **'Secretary General:' Roger W. Greeneleaf **'Chairwoman:' Carla Callihan **'Vice Chairs:' Philip Oquinn, Russell Griffis and Jodi Barbee **'Treasurer:' David Krauss **'Texas Chair:' Steven Schulze **'Comanche Chair:' Ryan Woodworth **'Apache Chair:' Jennifer Dortch **'San Andreas Chair:' Todd Griffey **'Rocky State Chair:' Joanne Neary **'Kansas Chair:' Beatrice Manning **'Nebraska Chair:' Stanley Olney **'Iowa Chair:' Norman Bravo **'Dakota Chair:' Kristen Creek *'Young Liberals of America:' **'President:' Mike Snyder **'Secretary:' Robin Elridge Platform Governance policy The Democratic Liberty Party, as one of its key principles, believes in a mixture of a federal and unitary central government. The party has claimed that miscommunication between the federal and state governments was one of the main reasons the Allied States ceded from the United States in 2007. Several problems of a completely federal system of government were highlighted: *Conflict between federal and state laws. *Cross-border crime sprees tend to last longer, as authorities usually denounced the idea of the felon leaving the state. *Confusion of local government. Usually where School District governments are located and several cities located completely within the borders of others. *Jurisdiction issues, where state courts would uphold their verdict even after a federal court found in favor of a certain party. Being the liberal party, the DLP believes in individual freedom and limitations of government power. The No Man's Land Bill of 2012 is a good example of where the party aimed at increasing the user's rights and freedom on the internet. Defense policy Decreasing the spending and budget which the Department of Defense as well as other militant agencies receive is an important part of the DLP's platform. Although in high support of defending the Allied States and its assets, the party has shown outrage after the government got involved in several conflicts which did not affect the Allied States at all, like the assistance of a liberation in Zimbabwe. The party aims to decrease the size of the military significantly to save what would have been paid as salaries to waiting soldiers, and rather use it in other sectors such as education or environmental protection. Foreign policy The Allied States has become somewhat of an isolated state since 2010 because of its generally radical foreign and military policies. The DLP seeks to take a more passive stance on world matters and rather engage in trade and avoid conflict at all costs. See Also *Confederate Party *Senate of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America